


Revealed

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: The Arrangement [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: Tony asks Thor a question.





	Revealed

Tony glanced around the kitchen looking for any sign of anyone else but thankfully only found the being he was looking for as he didn’t want an audience. He sat across from Thor at the table. Thor didn’t seem to notice him as he seemed interested in his tablet Tony had given him at some point. He glanced around again and then took in a breath gathering himself for this, he only had one shot at this and he had to do it right.

“Thor, buddy?” he asked as nonchalantly as he could. Thor grunted but looked up from the tablet.

“Yes Tony?” he replied politely but with an edge of irritation in his voice. Tony took in another deep breath and decided to go for it.  

“Is Loki Jotun?” Tony blurted out to Thor. He had been trying to think of what he had said wrong all day. Honestly, for a big part of it he had come up with a big old blank but then he remembered the very last thing he had said was some offhand comment that he had barely thought about about how Asgardians had bigger appetites than the average human. Only after he had said it had it scared Loki away. Tony turned it round and round his mind trying to figure out why Loki was so affected by a few simple words.

Thor instantly paled and his mouth dropped open. Thor just stared at him wide-eyed, deer in the headlights kind of look for a long moment before he seemed to gather himself up and slid his arms across his chest defensively, his back rigid and his body much like a bear who was trying to intimidate someone.  

“I cannot say.” He was pretty sure the blond though he was being sly or something but it was pretty obvious. Tony nodded,

“So he is.” Thor opened his mouth like he meant to argue or something but Tony couldn’t stop.  “I know he’s not Asgardian since if he wasn’t you would just say no of course not or any kind of negative would work there but you didn’t say no and it’s really written all over your face. I mean that’s what the myth says, which apparently have some basis in reality if only in a fragmented way.”  Thor looked back and forth from blank space to him as if he was searching for the right words but kept coming up empty. His eyes finally settled on him and he looked so devastated that Tony felt a little bad about how he had intentionally set it up this way but not enough to wish to take it back.

“You cannot tell him that I had any hand in this.” Tony shrugged. He did feel bad but Loki was a smart guy. “Thor, I’m pretty sure you’re the only one on earth that knows, he’s going to know that it comes from you. But if it’s any consolation I’ll let him know that I tricked you into it.” It didn't seem like it was any consolation. The stab of guilt came back but he quickly brushed it away. He knew that if he had nicely asked Thor, Thor would have never answered, so this was the only way he was going to be able to get one.  

“So what are Jotuns really like?” he had read the myth, again. Well read them about a dozen time at least, the Loki parts. Even though he knew they weren’t 100%, accurate it was his best source of information since neither brother would tell him anything. Thor crossed his arms over his chest again and this time his angry blue eyes stared into his. He looked mostly like he was planning to be obstinate for the sake of being obstinate. Tony rolled his eyes. He wished he could have pulled some information first but he knew that if he was going to get an answer he was going to have to surprise it out of the blond. If he had asked a lot of questions before it wouldn’t have been nearly as surprising.

“Well obviously they’re frost-giants unless that was wrong too,” he added slowly because the myths did seem to have gotten quite a few things wrong. Thor’s expression didn’t change in the slightest. “Come on buddy help me out here?” he pleaded finally breaking down and asking.

“He’ll never talk to me again,” Right, guilt crept up again.

“Look, Thor buddy, I’m sorry but I had to know. There’s obviously something going on with Loki and I know that his Jotunness has something to do with it even if I don’t exactly know why. “

“So your relationship with him is more important than mine? You’ve known him for less than 2 years me I’ve known him since he was brought home.” Right, Loki was adopted. He knew his adoption was part of the reason why Loki was the way he was even if he didn’t know exactly why. This was just another piece of the huge puzzle that was figuring out Loki.

Loki was adopted and Jotun which from Thor’s reaction wasn’t exactly ideal. Jotuns and Asgardians seemed to not get on well.  Even this piece was illuminating it was still just a piece of the large puzzle of what made Loki so desperate to keep everyone at arm's length but he was still missing a big part of the story. A look at the blond still angry eyes he knew he wasn’t going to get any more from his big brother.

“Sorry,” he apologized again. Thor didn’t answer and just stood up from the table and left leaving Tony alone trying to figure out what exactly to do with the information that he had figured out.


End file.
